One love under the crystal stars
by Shuku-kun of the shadows
Summary: Ash keeps having dreams of when he was little, but one thing reaccurs, the girl. The girl in his dream is there, watching over him. Hiding in the shadows of the night, but why? Gary finds Ash and the girl. With one swift word, she will tell them the truth


Shuku-kun of the darkness: "Hiya. This is m first pokèmon fic ever, so give me a break. I have been wanting to create one, but never had the time. I hope you enjoy this fic and will review when you get to the end cuz I won't have a speaking thing at the bottom, it'll just end. Arigato. Ja ne."  
  
Disclaimer: "I don't own Pokèmon or any of the characters, I only own the girl and her brother."  
  
~* Voices of the Past-  
  
Ash slept in his sleeping bag and held Pikachu close to him. He was dreaming soft sweet dreams of when he was little and when he would race Gary when they were 4. He still remembered that day when they met the strange girl.  
  
~* flashback dream *~  
  
Gary and Ash were running down the road trying to see who was faster. Gary was ahead of Ash by a few feet. He was just about to reach the finish line when a ball came out of nowhere and Gary tripped over it and slid past the finish line. When he got up a young girl had picked up the ball. Her brown hair was in a small bun on the back of her head, her bangs were short, and some of her straight hair dangled at the side of her face. Her blue eyes met Gary's stare and he just starred for a few. She wore a white caprees with a blue outline, blue boots with a white outline, and a white Chinese shirt with no sleeves and a blue outline. A voice was heard and her attention went towards that direction. A young boy appeared, older then them, and he had dark blue hair and dark blue eyes. He wore jeans, a white t-shirt, sneakers and a belt around his waist to carry his pokèmon. He smiled when he saw Gary and Ash. Rukuwa was an 11 year old with spunk. A very talented kid and pokèmon trainer. He already had the badges from Pewter City and Vermilion City. The girl walked over to Rukuwa and handed him the ball.  
  
"Ashy boy, Gary. Long time no see. Gary, Ash is the one supposed to eat dirt, not you, and it's not supposed to be that you really eat dirt anyway." Rukuwa laughed and helped Gray up. The young girl just starred at Gary and then turned to go back inside. She was about halfway there when a small voice was heard. A pokèmon's cry. It was Jolteon's cry.  
  
"Jolteon!" The girl and Rukuwa yelled at the same time. Gary, Ash, Rukuwa, and the girl ran to where the cry was heard. They found Jolteon and Alakazam locked in a starring contest. Rukuwa pulled out his poke balls, but they were only sent backwards. The girl stepped forward and slowly walked towards them. For some reason she wasn't sent back by Alakazam's attacks.  
  
"Jolteon. Alakazam. Please stop. This is wrong. You both are equals. Both my brother's companions. Please tell me, what is wrong?" The girl closed her eyes and the wind blew. She opened her eyes and slowly moved towards Jolteon.  
  
"Be careful of Jolteon's attacks!" Rukuwa yelled.  
  
"Jolteon. This is wrong. If you will not calm down, then I will deal with you myself." The girl stopped and Jolteon just growled. Then there was lightning and it stopped in midair when the girl moved her hand up. She moved her hand to the side and the lightning disappeared.  
  
"Wow." Gary and Ash said at the same time. The girl placed her hand with her palm at Jolteon then moved her hand quickly up and Jolteon went up. Jolteon struggled in the air for a few and the girl tightened her hands and Jolteon screamed in pain. Rukuwa watched in horror at what his little sister was doing to one of his most faithful pokèmon. Jolteon sent another attack down towards the girl and the girl stopped it again. She tightened her hand more and Jolteon cried even louder. This was enough.  
  
"Stop it Sakura! That's enough!" Rukuwa yelled and the girl laid her hand out place down and then placed her palm face down and Jolteon went crashing down. The girl placed one finger out and Jolteon stopped and she slowly lowered it and Jolteon slowly was laid on the ground.   
  
"Wow." Gary and Ash said at the same time. Rukuwa grabbed the two pokèballs and aimed them at his two pokèmon.  
  
"Alakazam return. Jolteon return." Rukuwa said and the two returned to their pokèballs. Sakura turned and looked at her older brother. Her gaze was on him and him alone.  
  
"Why?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Why what?" Rukuwa asked.  
  
"Why do they fight. Why must they fight?" Sakura asked and walked towards her brother.  
  
"I don't make them fight. They are my friends. They chose wither to fight or not. I would never make them do something they don't want to." Rukuwa said and a smile appeared on Sakura's face.  
  
"Hey, how did you do that?" Ash asked and Sakura turned to him.  
  
"Do what?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Use those pyshic powers like the psychic pokèmon do." Gary said.  
  
"I'm psychic." Sakura said and smiled.  
  
~* End *~  
  
Ash woke up and looked around. He saw a glowing light and got up. Pikachu woke upa dn the two fo them went to check out the light. There was ayoung kid sitting there, looking into the stream. The kid turned and Ash recognized who it was. It was………. 


End file.
